One Snowy Day
by PotterheadintheTardis
Summary: Neville and Luna talk a walk through Hogsmead. But of course, they can't be left alone!


**One Snowy Day**

Neville Longbottom had never been very popular, he didn't believe he belonged in Gryffindor and he wasn't top of any of his classes (how could he be, Hermione was in all his classes?!). As he left the greenhouses after his herbology lesson, as the snow fell into his black hair, he heard a familiar voice

"Hey freak show, what's with the werid glasses?"

Malfoy. Neville spun around ready to tell Malfoy he wasn't wearing any glasses, but he realised that Malfoy wasn't talking to him. In fact he was no where to be found. Neville followed the sound of Malfoy's taunting voice down to the lake and hid behind a shrub.

"I'm trying to see the Nargles Draco. They are all around you, you know." Luna said matter-o-factly. Malfoy swatted the air in front of his face but then remembered who he was talking to and stopped.

"Listen Looney, Nargles aren't real and your father is just a mad man with a stupid newsletter!"

"Don't talk that way about my dad! He might be mad but the best people are!" Luna replied very calmly. Luna was so gentle, Neville thought.

"Listen to you babble! Don't talk that way about my dad!" Malfoy mocked "If you know what's good for you, you'd have left before know. You've been here a year, you should know by now that everyone here thinks you're insane!" Malfoy laughed. But Luna, being her confident self, pulled out her wand, pointed it at Malfoy and said

"If you aren't careful, I'll have to use a spell on you Malfoy and if you recall, I am very good at charms."

"Oooh, Looney's got her wand out, I'm so scared!" Malfoy mocked

"Then why did your hand tighten on your wand, if you don't think you'll be in need of it"

Neville chuckled to himself from his hiding place.

"I didn't" Malfoy's eyes narrowed

"Well, Malfoy, you are obviously lying and you are very scared of me, so give my back my book and you can be on you way" Luna said, a smile creeped across her face. Malfoy pulled out his own wand and placed in under Luna's chin.

"Did you forget that I have magical talent also?" Malfoy asked smuggly

"I wouldn't call what you have, talent..." Luna was interuped by Neville

"I wouldn't do that Malfoy" He called as he stepped from his hidding place.

"Look, Loony's boyfriend has come to save her. How sw-" Malfoy never finished his sentace because Luna yelled

"Expelliarmus" and disarmed malfoy. She grabbed his arm and tugged it behind his back. From there she pushed him to the ground and Neville pinned him there.

"Like I said, I wouldn't do that. Now give Luna back her book and get out of here." Neville demanded. Malfoy whinned and obeyed, dropping his shoe is his haste to get back to the castle.

"Thank you Neville." Luna said

"Don't thank me, that was all you!" Neville repiled "Are you hurt?"

"Not at all. He's a like a baby bird, he'll nip at your fingers but he isn't strong enough to do any damage." Luna said dreamily. Neville looked into her beautiful grey eyes. They sparkled in the light and he lost himself in a sea of shimmering grey.

"Hey Luna, I'm going down to Hogsmead tommorow, do you want to get a butterbeer with me?" Neville asked with out thinking. 'What the hell you bumbling idiot! Why did you do that stupid, now she'll think I like her!' Neville thought to himself

"I would love to Neville, thank you. I'll meet you at the great hall at 10 in the morning" Luna smiled her gorgeous smile and skipped off without another word. 'Did she just agree to go to Hogsmead with me! This is great and awful!' Neville thought to himself 'I'm so stupid I'll mess it up tommorow and she will think I'm weird and akward, I mean I am but I don't want her thinking that! Wait, why do I care, she's just a frie- Oh who am I kidding!' Neville didn't want to deny it anymore, he was in love with Luna Lovegood.

The next morning at exactly 10 o'clock, Luna hurried down the stairs. Her long, shimmering blond hair was tied back neatly with a pink hair tie. She was wearing a cream benie with little flaps over her ears, a pink coat over green jeans and a purple jumper. She had matching green mittens and scarf and black shoes on her small feet. She looked rather strange to most but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to Neville.

"Hullo!" Luna greeted him brightly

"Are you ready to go? I was thinking we could go and see the shack from a distance then go to the Three Broomsticks" Neville suggested. She nodded and the pair stepped out into the snow.

"Thank you for asking me to come with you Neville. Did you not have anyone to go with?" Luna inquired looking up at him

"No, I wanted to come with you Luna." Neville repiled honestly.

"Why, I'm Looney Lovegood?"

"Does it bother you what they call you?"

"No, but I thought it might bother you. It bothers most people." Luna said. Neville survayed her. She really didn't seemed too bothered by her nickname.

"Why would it bother me?" Neville asked as the pair walked through Hogsmead.

"Well, most people think I am mad and they try and avoid me. But you have been nothing but kind to me Neville. So, you are either scared of me or mad too. Which one is it?" Luna asked matter-o-factly

They arrived at the fence which sepperated Hogsmead and the Shack. "It's said too be the most haunted building in the UK." Neville told her as a small scream sounded from the shack. After a moments silence Nevile opened his mouth too speak. "I am neither, Luna. Not scared or mad. I'm in l-"

"Well, well, well. Looks like Looney and Longbottom are out on a romantic stroll in the snow. How adorable!" Malfoy

"What do you want malfoy?" Luna sighed.

"No, nothing. Just watching the dork love blossom!" He mocked.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Neville said through gritted teeth. Malfoy silently grabbed his wand and sent a blast of ice cold water at Luna. Neville pulled out his wand and dissarmed Malfoy before Luna picked up he own wand and used "Anteoculatia" on him. There was silence for a breif second before Malfoy started to grow antlers.

"What's happening!?" Malfoy yelled "My father will-"

"Here about this, yes, yes I'm sure he will. Now,get outta here." Neville said after reversing the jinx "Now, go." And Malfoy scrambled off.

Luna

"Luna, are you okay?" Neville squatted down next to her, her teeth were chattering and her cheaks had turned blue. She didn't say anything she just shivered. Neville took of his coat and wrapped it around her. He helped her to her feet and walked her back to the castle. She was leaning on him very heavily, she was cold, very cold. She shivered like crazy and he could feel her hands, ice cold, through her mittens. When they arrived at the castle, Neville knew she couldn't walk up all the stairs to the hospital wing

"N-n-no, I ca-an man-an-ge Neville" Luna shivered and the pair made their way up two flights of stair with Luna leaning heavily on Neville. Madam Pomfrey came running out to meet them and she took Luna in her arms. She lay Luna down on a bed and ordered Neville to wait outside. She closed the curtain around the bed and began to work.

After a few hours Madam Pomfrey emerged

"What happened Mr. Longbottom?"

"Luna and I were walking and Malfoy wet her. Is she okay?" Neville asked

"You can go in and see her if you like."

"Thanks."

Neville opened the curtain and saw Luna lying motionless on the bed. He sat down on the end of her bed and took her hand. She was much warmer.

"Luna" He whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Luna opened her eyes and sat up

"Lie down, your not strong enough"

"Nonsense. Whatever Madam Pomfrey did, worked a treat. I feel fine! Now, why are you sorry?"

"Well, you ended up here..."

"That wasn't your fault silly. I was having a great time, until Draco showed up."

"So was I"

"You never did tell me why you where being so nice, Neville."

"No, I didn't. I'm not mad or scared Luna. I'm in love with you"

Luna smiled

"I love you too Neville." And Neville stood up until he was eye level with Luna. He looked into her beautiful gray eyes and he kissed her. Her lips were so soft. He ran his hands through her long blond hair. It was silkly to the touch. When they broke apart Luna said to Neville

"You know Neville, you are crazy. But I love that about you. Thank you for being so kind and for sticking up for me."

"Luna I'm crazy about you. You're so smart, funny, quirky and confident. You are beautiful and I don't care what people say about you. No one will ever change how much I love you."

"I love you Neville" and Luna pressed her lips against his.

Fin

***Author's note: Hey guys! This is my second fic so let me know what you think. All criticisms welcome. Hope you enjoyed.***


End file.
